MIL MANERAS DE AMAR
by Lena Duchanse
Summary: Hirasawa-Nakano una historia con venganza, desamor y obstaculos
1. LAS LAGRIMAS DE YUI

DISCLAIMER: los personajes no me pertencen

* * *

LAS LÁGRIMAS DE YUI

Había sido un día normal para las chicas del HTT, excepto para una, Azusa, la había pasado mal en sus últimas clases, las chicas ya habían sido advertidas por Ui, que Azusa andaba de un humor negro, pero Yui quería animarla, así que cuando la vio entrar se le aventó, Azusa al no estar de humor la empuja, haciendo que Yui se caiga y se corte la mejilla con el borde del pequeño sillón, provocándole un pequeño rasguño.

Las chicas al ver esto se levantan deprisa, pero Yui fue más rápida, tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo, Azusa, quien todavía tenía los brazos en el aire, se encontraba en estado de shock, no se lo creía había empujado a su senpai. Mugi al ver que nadie se movía, camino hacia Azusa y la tomo de la mano, jalándola en el proceso, para después sentarla y servirle un trozo de pastel a cada una, paso una hora y en eso la escuela se lleno de gritos y disparos, alarmadas se levantaron dispuestas a salir, pero en eso entra Sawako y Ui, cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

Sawako les explicaba que se había encontrado a Yui en las escaleras y que había visto la cortada, mientras se la limpiaba le conto lo que había pasado y estaba dispuesta a regañar a Azusa, pero justo en ese momento cuando se disponían a subir, oyeron los disparos y Ui al ir caminado por el mismo pasillo, corrió hacia su hermana y que Yui les había gritado que subieran rápido, pues los sujetos venían subiendo.

En eso oyen que la puerta se cierra con llave y oyeron a los sujetos discutir con Yui

.- oye tu, déjanos pasar

Yui.- jamás

Adentro las chicas estaban impactadas

Todas.- Yui-susurrando-

En la puerta

.- buscamos a Nakano Azusa, por culpa de su padre nos despidieron y lo va a lamentar

Yui.- ella no estudia aquí-haciéndose la valiente-

.- tengo una mejor idea, en vez de matar a la hija, le hacemos daño a la amiga, a ver si la tal Azusa se digna a salir, no creo que su pequeña mente soporte la culpa de oír los gritos de su amiga

Yui.- ¿QUE DIABLOS?, SUÉLTENME

Las chicas oían el desgarre de la ropa, así como un golpe, hizo eco en la mente de todas, Azusa estaba por salir, pero Ui la detuvo y lo que oyeron después fue peor aún, era el grito desesperado de Yui

Yui.- NOOOOOOO ME DUELE, POR FAVOR SÁCALO, DETENTE-llorando y suplicando-

Después escucharon jadeos y risas…

.- quien lo hubiese imaginado, era virgen

.- tiene una boquita muy rica

.-apurémonos que ahí viene la poli

Después de eso oyeron disparos y luego pisadas rápidas, los sujetos habían salido corriendo, cuando no oyeron nada, Ui se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta, las chicas le gritaban que no se podía abrir desde adentro, pero a Ui no le importo y de una patada abrió la puerta, dejando impresionadas a las chicas, pero sus ojos pasaron rápidamente a unos llenos de terror, a unos metros alejada de la puerta estaba completamente desnuda Yui.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, había un charco de sangre a su alrededor, le habían disparado, Ui se acerco y puso sus manos en el abdomen, vio que su entre pierna había sangre y un rastros de semen, igual que en su boca.

Ui lloraba, mientras ejercía presión, nadie sabía que hacer…

Ritsu.- Ui, toma-dándole su saco-ejerce presión con esto, yo ejerceré presión con mi blusa-quitándosela-

Así estuvieron unos minutos, hasta que oyeron una voz en la parte de abajo…

.- ¿hijas donde están?, respóndanme

Ui.- mama, estamos acá arriba, de prisa

Al decir eso, ven a una joven subiendo de prisa, los ojos eran iguales a las hermanas, así como el pelo, era muy hermosa…su nombre era Yuki, vestía un vestido blanco de tirantes el pelo suelto.

Yuki.- ¡Yui! Hija, resiste-tomando el lugar de Ui-

Ui.- mama, no dejes que se muera-sollozando-

Ritsu.- eso no sucederá, vamos soldado, resista, la compañía la necesita-sonriendo tristemente-

Yui.- si capitán Ritsu-abriendo los ojos-

Por primera vez Yuki, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ritsu, que solo andaba en sostén, sonrió, la niña era como su hija se lo había platicado. Mientras que Mio veía como Ritsu alentaba a Yui a ferrarse a la vida y eso le lleno el pecho de orgullo.

Yuki.- gracias Ritsu-sonriendo-

Ritsu.- ¿ehh?, de nada-sonrojada-

.- amor, ¿donde estas?

Ui.- papa estamos acá arriba

Un joven rubio ojos azules, apareció de repente, llevaba una camisa blanca con un pantalón de mezclilla negro…su nombre era Uiname

Uiname.- cielos Yui

De pronto Ritsu sintió algo en sus hombros y vio que era la camisa del papa de Yui, el cual le sonreía…Uiname mostro su musculoso cuerpo

Uiname.- gracias pequeña-sonriendo-pero aun así esto no tiene perdón, malditos Nakano

Yuki.- ¿qué paso?

Uiname.- cuando Yui me dijo que era amiga de su hija, me enfade con ella, le advertí que era gente de cuidar, pero ya sabes cómo es Yui, me ignoro…-suspirando-

Yui.- papa, lo siento, debí hacerte caso, de nada sirve soñar-escupiendo sangre-

Uiname.- tranquila hija, olvídalo, de algo sirve soñar y eso con el tiempo lo aprendí-sonriendo-

Yuki.- ¿qué sucedió?-sorprendido-

Uiname.- estaba con mi socio, cuando apareció Nakano, el maldito exigió las mejores cosas, pero no tenia con que pagar y empezó una pelea con unos sujetos, exigió su despido y mi socio cumplió su capricho, lo que yo había escuchado es que eran sujetos peligroso y no estaba de acuerdo con mi socio-enojado-

Uiname levanto a su hija y empezó a bajar las escaleras lentamente, asegurándose de no lastimar a Yui…

Yuki.- vamos chicas, necesitamos bajar todas

Al ir bajando vieron todo el daño que habían causado, el terror de sus compañeros y maestros, al ir hasta la entrada, vieron a los policías tomar las declaraciones de sus amistades y padres que abrazaban a sus hijos, al parecer la única persona lastimada era Yui…

Paramédico.- señor necesito llevarla al hospital, se está muriendo-tomando a Yui en los brazos-

Uiname.- que sea rápido, llévenla al hospital del bosque- entregándole a su hija-

Paramédico.- como usted diga señor, rápido una camilla-tratando de estabilizarla-

Mio limpio a Ritsu con un trapo húmedo, quitándole los rastros de sangre de su cuerpo, estaba sonrojada, no era la primera vez que veía a Ritsu de esa manera, pero si era la primera vez que tenía su cuerpo manchado de sangre y bastante, sin decir algo, se abalanzo hacia su amiga, abrazándola y llorando por lo que le había pasado a su amiga Yui, Ritsu suspiro sabía que Mio se estaba conteniendo, Mio sintió algo tibio limpiar sus lagrimas, al alzar la vista vio a Yui.

Yui.- no llores Mio, estaré bien y volveré para hacer de las mías-sonriendo y limpiado el resto de las lagrimas con su mano-

Mio.- ¡Yui!, no te esfuerces, deben de llevarte al hospital, descuida iremos detrás de ti-sosteniendo la mano de Yui-

Mio se limpio el resto de las lagrimas al ver como subían a Yui a la ambulancia.

Uiname.- por qué no la acompañas Mio, te sentirás mejor si estas a su lado-sonriendo-

Mio.- pero… ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?-sorprendida- además un familiar debe ir con ella

Yuki.- sencillo, Yui siempre nos hablaba de ustedes, mi hija es feliz a su lado-sonriendo-

Uiname.- además es más fácil que se mantenga a la raya y la única que es de confianza, madura e inteligente, eres tú, se lo pediría a Azusa, pero está en shock, al igual que Mugi y Sawako, y ni se diga de Ritsu, está llena de sangre, ve –empujándola levemente-

Ritsu.- está bien Mio, nosotros seguiremos atrás-dándole unas palmadas en la espalda-

Mio subió a la ambulancia y lo primero que hizo fue gritarle a Yui que se estuviera quieta, cosa que les dio risa…

Mio.- Yui deja de moverte-gritando-

Yui.- si sargento Mio-riendo-

Las chicas subieron al auto de los papas de Yui, pero Azusa había decidido quedarse...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

¡HE VUELTO!

LAMENTO LA DEMORA, COSAS DE UNIVERSIDAD

RESPECTO A LAS HISTORIAS, LAS VOY A CAMBIAR

Y LO DEL SCRIPT TODAVIA NO ME ACOSTUMBRO DEBIDO A QUE NO ME LA PASO PEGADA A LA PAG...

FUERA DE ESO, LO HARE TAN SEGUIDO COMO PUEDA


	2. EL CLAN NAKANO SE DESINTEGRA I

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

* * *

EL CLAN NAKANO SE DESINTEGRA

Azusa corría a todo lo que daban sus pies, estaba llorando y muy dolida, al fin comprendió que amaba a Yui y que jamás se lo perdonarían, al llegar a su casa se dirigió furiosa y le dio una tremenda cachetada a su padre

Touya.- ¿qué te pasa Azusa? Respétame soy tu padre- tocándose la mejilla-

Azusa.- TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE QUE ME HAYAN QUERIDO MATAR Y DAÑARON A YUI HIRASAWA-llorando-

Touya.- dijiste Hirasawa-nervioso-

Mimi.- ¿qué pasa aquí? Azusa tu lealtad es con nosotros-molesta-

Azusa.-mi lealtad es con ella y con su familia, siempre piensan en ustedes, nunca en lo demás-llorando-

Touya.- a que te refieres con que tu lealtad es con ellos-furioso-

Mimi.- deberías tenernos lealtad, no pedimos que vinieras al mundo, se un poco mas agradecida con eso-mirándola con odio-

Azusa.- suficiente, los odio, me voy de la casa-subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras-

Mimi.- LÁRGATE, NADIE PIDIÓ QUE NACIERAS-gritándole-

Touya.-VETE Y DEJA LA GUITARRA- puñetazos a la pared-

Azusa empaco solo las fotos de interés, dejando ropa, guitarra y demás, salió corriendo de la casa sin voltear a verlos, sabia en donde estaban y fue al hospital…

Mimi.- amor, tranquilízate, ella regresara y nos pedirá perdón de rodillas-abrazándolo por detrás-

Touya.- todo esto es culpa tuya, andabas con mi hermano, en vez de andar conmigo-soltándose-

Mimi.- entiende que TE AMO-llorando-

Touya.- ¿me amas?...no me hagas reír, si me amas, ¿Por qué te acostaste con él?-saliendo de la casa-

Mimi.- Azus, ¿Por qué nos dejaste? Yo te amaba y al final me tuve que casar con el, tu maldito hermano, un ser lleno de odio-llorando-

BAR YIN

Touya.- maldito seas hermano, te llevaste el amor de mi vida y me dejaste un caparazón de mujer, para el colmo mantengo a una escuincla que no es mía-bebiendo-

Mistonga.- calma Touya, qué más da si la chamaca no es tuya, además ese mujeron, no es cualquier cosa-tomando-

* * *

perdon, por dejarlo tan corta


End file.
